


Exile merely in Title

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Path of Exile (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Female Gavin Free, Female Jack Pattillo, Gen, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The Shadow,The Witch,The Templar,The Marauder,The Duelist and the Ranger. Six with pasts all their own,Oriath saw fit to send them packing to the God forsaken shores of Wraeclast,unaware of the events that would soon unfold.





	Exile merely in Title

**Author's Note:**

> So guess whose writer block/laziness is still a thing. anyway,i just wanna see how this goes,i like this AU.
> 
> Also Gavin is a girl cause the Ranger class is female and why not.I haven't played the class but it seems interesting(my brother has)
> 
> Enjoy!

The Twilight Strand lives up to it's name.It's a dull,dark place,several miles long from end to end of the cliffs.It gets it's name of Twilight from this,but also another thing.

 

The monsters.

 

Back in Oriath,the Twilight was a time of terror,for it was not quite light,yet it was not quite dark.That's when the monsters roamed.

 

Gavin thought back to the stories she was told long before the world of man became insufferable.Her parents-may their souls rest well-had told her stories of the dead and how they could rise.

 

She sent her apologies to the Sky,hoping the Huntress could convey her words.

 

_ I’m sorry I ever doubted you,mother,father _

 

The Dead stood in front of her,wandering aimlessly.They has no notice of her as she sat perched on a small barrier erected around the two survivors on the beach behind her.

 

“Gah...my head...”she turned to see the other woman stir and sit up.Her long red hair was sodden by the water, “Who are you?”

 

She was looking at her ,and Gavin felt the anger and magic seeping from her.She recalled the whispers.She was a Witch.

 

“Just a simple Exile like you.Do you happen to know his identity?”

 

She indicated the man lying near them,his clothing some type of tunic and his hair long and blond,loose from the waves.

 

“I believe he was a Templar previous,if word was correct.I personally don't care to know.People disgust me”

 

“Then we have something in common,love”Gavin smiled and the red headed woman lifted her lips a bit in response just as the man stirred.

 

There was a driftwood scepter and wand lying nearby,Gavin already looked.She gets down from her perch as the man sits up and blinks at them.

 

“What-”he asks as Gavin pulls the items from the sand and holds them out-wand to the woman and stave to the Templar.

 

She asks, “You guys know how to use these right?”

 

“I guess a real explanation can wait”The man takes the stave and nods,smirking as he tests the weight, “Not the best,not terrible”

 

“It's Wraeclast,we must take what we get”the witch says as she tests the wand and smiles as the end sparks, “This will do”

 

She looked at Gavin, “But you,Ranger.Where is your weapon?”

 

Gavin unhooked her bow from her back, “Not the best but it withstood the waves,I can work with that”

 

“That's good.Shall we move?”

 

“Good plan”the Witch woman says and Gavin can only nod as she leads the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge-strongest class will be Witch cause the Witch is my girl(we're deep in Act 3,me and her) so yeah :3


End file.
